Naruto the Jinrou
by frozen2night
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki a boy that lives in a real hidden ninja village in Japan runs away to have new life. He decided to live in Sotoba Village but he wasn't the only one new guy. But unlike the emotionless Natsuno, he found someone who cared for him and he does the same for her. However after her death Naruto fell to a great depression. But soon his life would change forever.
1. Love Lost

**Hey this is frozen2night.**

 **And this is a story with permission from haye2 to use parts of his story to create a Naruto x Shiki Fanfiction. Now many of you may or may not have seen the anime shiki. But all i can say is that the ending of the humans killing all the shiki was a bit stupid. So I am going to make a alternate version of how i think it could have ended.**

 **Summary: Naruto Uzumaki a boy that lives in a real hidden ninja village in Japan runs away to have new life. He decided to live in Sotoba Village but he wasn't the only one new guy. But unlike the emotionless Natsuno, he found someone who cared for him and he does the same for her. However after her death Naruto fell to a great depression. But soon his life would change forever. But as he transform into a Jinrou.**

 **(Smart, Powerful, Jinrou Physiology [able to turn other's into Jinrou by biting them]) Naruto x Harem (Megumi Shimizu [Shiki], Nao Yasumori [Shiki], Kyouko Ozaki [Shiki], Ritsuko & Midori Kunihiro [Shiki & Jinrou], Chizuru Kirishiki [Shiki], Yuki Shiomi [Jinrou], Yoshie Kurahashi [Jinrou], Kanami Yano [Jinrou], Chizuko Murasako [Jinrou], Miwako Muroi [Jinrou])**

 **Adopted Children (turned to Jinrou): Chika & Hiromi Murasako**

 **Bashing: human residents of Sotoba & Natsuno**

 **Warnings: dark Naruto. Blood, gore and lemons.**

 **Let's get this story rolling!**

* * *

Prologue: Love lost

-Monday, August 8th-

Sotoba a small village shaped like a spear head surrounded by trees and death along with being cut off from the city and in some case the world. He hated it here, but it was a good place to hide from those who were hunting him. Why is he hiding? Quite simple because he couldn't live in a village that ignored him and hated him. After everything he tried to do, every good deed he had done was all was for nothing. And yet they all still saw him as if he was a demon. They called him this since he was born under the night of a 'blood moon' also known as a lunar eclipse. Legends say that any child born under the 'Blood Moon' will have a soul of a demon and when they die they will become that demon. To him this was a bunch of supernatural bullshit.

Now who is this person well this is Naruto Uzumaki. A Seventeen year old teen with sunkissed blond hair and obsidian blue eyes. With a tan skin and a body build fit for a light weight fighter and standing 6'2". He wore a white button up shirt, green tie, black pants and shoes which are the uniform for Sotoba Highschool. He came from a small hidden village called 'Konoha' where you can't get out no matter what you tried. If you did tried to leave the villages walls. All of the residents would give you an excuse for you to stay. But if you don't change your mind you were killed while making it look like an accident. Simple as that, but Naruto managed to get out there by pranking the whole village silly and during the confusion he ran off. It was his biggest most well thought out prank he could ever muster. One for the history books.

Naruto held no illusion that they might find him someday, but he was preparing himself to fight for his life. So he trained till his body was both aching in pain and soared. Since the village he came from is full of still active and real ninja's. But he also had to go to school to learn about the outside world. Since Konoha forbid the search for knowledge of what are beyond their walls. Right now he was distracted walking to school that is until a perique voice called out to him.

"Hey Naru-kun!" Naruto turned around to see the most precious person he has in this town, Megumi Shimizu. Megumi has long, bright pink hair which she styles into curly twin tails or occasionally she wears them straight and she uses different ribbons or hair accessories for each outfit she wears, she has a fair complexion and red eyes. And is currently wearing the school uniform form. She is two years younger than him. But looked as if she was maybe a year or two older than what she truly was.

"Nice to see you Megu-chan." He said with a smile on his face. Ever since the first day he met her he had a crush on his kohai. She was the only one like him to see that this village was filled with old people. And also she truly cared for him, something he never had experience before. It felt nice being mattered by someone. "So did the new residents of Kanemasa arrive yet?"

The pinket sighed in a negative response. "No but I am willing to bet that they could be rich. Since not many would live in a European mansion."

"True." He said as he put his free arm around her neck. The two even do they are not dating they did these kind of things as a sign of affection. Put his hand around her neck, holding hands, you know the works. "But I would bet that any castle with you in it would make it many times better." The blond said with a smile. While leaving Megumi silent since he always knew how to make her blush and feel better.

They looked forward to see the second new guy in Sotoba, Natsuno Koide. The guy is cold, quiet and uncaring unless you are one of his few friends. To be accurate his only friend in the village, Tohru Mutou. Megumi tried to make a conversation with him but he flat out ignored her. This made Naruto dislike him since he gave Megumi a cold shoulder in quite a rude way. Even do he may be new it doesn't mean that he can treat others like that. It also annoyed him since his personality was similar to someone from his old village who treated others the same way.

Soon the blond and blue-violet boys traded a glance with one another sending a silent message. 'You don't bother me, I don't bother you'. Without wasting time Naruto walked Megumi to school for summer classes. Not wanting to be in the same area as Natsuno.

-Thursday, August 11th-

In an open clearing behind a single person apartment with all the normal essentials. We find Naruto training in his unique style of Martial art. He had combined Muay Thai, Jiu-jitsu, Eagle Claw Kung Fu, Taekwondo, Capoeira, Boxing and Judo into his fighting style he calls 'Whirlpool Fist'. It was literally a dangerous fighting style able to be break bones or joints and counter attacks to either throw enemies or put them into a submission hold. He was grateful for Tomio Ookawa for giving him books in martial arts along with training schedule to increase his body's physical condition. He could give some professional fighters a good fight.

A few hours ago as he went to buy groceries the villagers talked about the residents of Kanemasa has arrived. However the only strange thing was that they arrived during the dead of the night. But he didn't find it weird since they might have drove here and came to Sotoba at that time. He could imagine Megumi thrilled to meet the new residents of the place.

It was almost Megumi's birthday and he was planning to take her out into the city. With her parent's consent occurs. Already coming up with a plan to where to take Megumi, the blond focused back on his training giving a few more blows on to the tree before him.

-Later that night-

Naruto got his ramen from his microwave after he took a shower from a good day of working out. He never understood why he has such an addiction to the dish. But he wouldn't complain since it tasted good. Which could match those of Megumi's bentos.

~Riiinnnggg~

The blond looked at his phone wondering who was calling him at this time of the night. Putting his chops stick in the cup he went over to the counter and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Naruto this is Hiriko, Megumi's mother."

"Hey Mrs. Shimizu. What is it you need?" asked Naruto as he continued eating his ramen while making it impossible to hear his chewing.

"Have you seen Megumi today? I know that you two hang out quite often. And she is yet to come back home." she asked in a worried town.

Naruto swallowed his ramen in a second not caring if he didn't even chew and focused on what she has said. "No I haven't seen her all day. How long has she been gone?"

"Since midday. I am going to call Sachiko and see if Kaori has seen her."

"Okay can you keep me informed? She is the first friend I made in Sotoba." He said getting an 'okay' from Hiriko. Naruto put his phone down and looked outside. 'Megumi, please be okay.'

¬-later that night in the woods.-

"Megumi!"

"Megumi!"

"Hey Megumi!"

Naruto and every adult male in Sotoba went out into the woods in search for Megumi. The blond was worried for her safety since there is apparently a pack of wild dogs in the area. The blond was partnered with Atsushi Ookawa, Tomio's son and his sparring partner. The two were a bit deeper into the woods to see if they spot her. Soon Atsushi's flashlight died so he began to shake it to make it work again. Once the light came back he looked into a dish.

"I found her!" shouted Atsushi. Naruto rushed over to him and quickly went down to Megumi's side. He touched her skin feeling how cold it was, possibly from being outside for so long.

"Megumi! Hang on we are taking you out of here!" He said as he picked her up in a bridal style. Making her head rest on his chest.

"Naruto…" she said in a low voice but it showed that she was still alive.

-August 12th-

Naruto stood outside Megumi's door waiting for the doctor and her parents to leave. He was a nerve wreck since she was sick and he couldn't do anything about it. The almost loss of Megumi made him realize that…they could die at any given moment. She was his sun and to lose her would have driven him insane.

The door opened revealing Megumi's parents Takeo and Hiroko Shimizu. Along with Toshio Ozaki the Director of the town clinic. "How's Megumi? Will she be alright? Can go see her?"

Toshio smirked noticing the sign of a man being worried for his loved one. Her parent's also noticed and smiled knowing that their daughter will be in good hands once they confess to one another. They had a small bet on who would confess first. "Yeah she is alright. Just a few bug bites and might have anemia. But in all she is fine." The blond sighed at the doctor's diagnosis.

"Thank kami." Naruto said with a smile. He then turned to Mr. and Mrs. Shimizu. "Can I go in and see her?"

"Sure Naruto, just don't wake her up. She need her rest." Said Takeo. Naruto nodded as he was about to enter the room. "Oh and Naruto." The blond turned to look at him. "Thank you. If it wasn't for you and Atsushi we wouldn't have found my daughter."

"No problem. After all she would have done the same thing for me." Naruto said as he went into Megumi's room. He sat beside her bed and held her hand inside his. Her skin was slightly warmer than when he found her.

"Megumi." He said in a low tone so that no one could hear. "I'm glad that you are alright. I was so worried about you when your mom told me you were missing. I don't know if you can hear me or not. And I wanted to say this in a better time and maybe in your birthday?I'm getting off track here. ~sigh~ What I want to say is that…I love you. I always have loved you since the first time we crossed path." He pushed a few strands of her hair away from her face. "When I first saw you I thought you were an angel that fell from heaven. That you came to me as a way for kami to forgive me for my childhood and the life I had in my home village. As time passed I got to know the real you, the side that many in this village don't get to know. The kind, shy, fashionable and dreamer who I could see one day living out of this place. And who I would gladly help you reach it. But today it made me realize that I could have lost you at any second. And I wouldn't be able to tell you how I felt. So even do you may not hear me I am going to confess? That I love you Megumi Shimizu. And I would do everything to be with you now and forever." He stood up a little to give her a small peck on her lips. Naruto walked towards the door to let her get her rest.

"I love you too." Naruto's eyes shot up and turned to see Megumi slightly awake with tear falling from her eyes. He can see the joy she had from his little confession. "I also loved you since I had met you, Naru-kun." The blond smiled as he went back to her side and kissed her a bit more passionately.

Megumi even do she was 'sick', she was in cloud-nine. Even do the kiss was light it made her feel like her body was again on fire. She had always dreamt how their kiss would feel like. But she never imagined that it would be like this. So full of love. Their lips parted and the two looked at each other's eyes.

"Rest love. I will be here again tomorrow, that's a promise." Naruto said as he whipped her tears and kissed her in the forehead.

"Okay, goodnight. Naruto-koi." She said as she went back to the realm of sleep.

"Goodnight, Megumi-koi." The blond said leaving the room while shutting off the light.

-Sunday, August 14th-

The last couple of days Naruto went over to the Shimizu household and hanged with Megumi in her rest bed like he did the other days. The two teens thought of telling her parent's about their relationship when she was better. Naruto also gave a few more kisses to his girlfriend since she wanted them and he was happy to oblige. He never felt so happy, he couldn't see anything going wrong. He got the girl of his dreams and they were happy.

-Monday, August 15th-

~Rrriiiinnnggg~

Naruto got out of his room and picked up the phone. "Hello this is Naruto speaking how may I help you?" he said still not fully awake.

"*sniff* N-Naruto*sniff*"

"Mrs. Shimizu what happened?" he asked the crying woman.

"I-it's Me-Megumi *sniff* she…she…"

"What happened to Megumi? Hiroko please tell me what happened to Megumi-chan?!" he shouted since he was worried for his girlfriend.

"She's…dead."

The blond's eyes widened when he heard those words. He dropped the phone and stumble onto the table. "M-Megumi." Tears began to fall from his eyes as his world began to crash on him. He had seen yesterday and she was still okay. "N-No s-she can't be dead. She can't be dead!" he shouted as he punches the table and leaving a good dent. "MEGUMI!" shouted the boy as his voice was heard all over Sotoba. The cry of a man who lost the love of his life and his heart broken by the cruel mistress called life.

* * *

 **Well that is the prologue.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Till next time.**


	2. Visit in the Night

**Hey this is frozen2night.**

 **Bringing in the next chapter for Naruto the Jinrou. I read the review for the story and thanks for it. Also i am going to make an update on Naruto's Harem. By adding Kyouko into it she will be a Jinrou. This is the final and official harem for Naruto.**

 **Alright now let get this rolling!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Visit in the night

-Monday, August 15th-

Naruto rushed to the Shimizu household to see Megumi's body before they took her to the funeral home. As he entered the house he heard the voice of Doctor Toshio. Mr. and Mrs. Shimizu crying next to the door. "Time of death is two am. Cause of death…acute heart failure."

Naruto busted threw the door making everyone turned to look at boy went forward and grabbed Toshio by his collar. Naruto was sending a death glare that could send the man several feet underground. "You said she would be fine. HOW THE HELL CAN YOU CALL YOURSELF A DOCTOR! WHEN YOU'R FUCKING DIAGNOSTICS WAS WRONG! BECAUSE OF YOU…because of your stupid failed diagnostics!" Naruto let go of the man and fell on his knees and began to cry again. "I lost the girl I love!"

Hiriko and Takeo watched as Naruto cried at their daughters lost. Toshio felt a bit guilty since he could have checked if it was truly anemia. But the result for the analysis would have come in a few more day. However they all stayed in silence in front of Megumi's dead body.

-Tuesday, August 16th-

Naruto stood up front beside Mr. and Mrs. Shimizu in Megumi's Funeral. Even do she died by a type of illness, he feels cheated. Like Kami made him gain true happiness only to be taken away from him just as quickly as it came. Was he destined to be forever alone with no one to love him? He was gritting his teeth in anger for fate being a cruel bitch.

As he walked with some of the town people to bury Megumi they all began to talk. Like always they all began to gossip. His anger was slowly growing but he tried to keep it in check. She wasn't weird or got in trouble because of it. She died cause of natural causes not some gossip that they create. 'Megumi…' he watched as they began to put the dirt over her coffin. However her friend Kaori put a present inside her coffin with her. He smiled that at kind gesture.

After everyone left to their home he was the only one remaining. From his pocket he pulled out a necklace holding a green gem with a silver bead on each side. This was a necklace he was going to give her after she recovered as a sign of their relationship. Naruto wrapped the necklace around her marker placing it close to the ground. "I hope to see you one day Megumi… You will always have the biggest piece of my heart." He said a she walked away not noticing that he was being watched.

-Wednesday, August 17th-

Naruto was back in his clearing training his body. He already lost the one thing that was worth fighting for. Now he was going to train so that he wasn't an easy target for those pursuing him. He didn't know when or where but he hopped to take as many of those bastards as he could before he meets Megumi in heaven.

He was able to find an outlet for his depression, Nao Yasumori. Nao has blue hair and brown eyes and wears a white shirt with blue jeans. She had a life of pain similar to his. And her kind nature partially helped him sooth his loss.

The blond stopped his training as he felt a familiar sensation. One he hadn't felt in years. Killing intent. "You can come out."

Soon four men wearing black shirts, black tight pants and black sandals with a pouch strapped to their left leg. They all also had grey arm guard, flak jacket, a tanto strapped to the back and porcelain masks. Each of them resembling an animal from hawk with blue curves on the brow, tiger with orange stripes on the side, boar with a red swirl on the cheek and bear with black rectangle bars making them look like whiskers.

"You guys took your sweet time. It took three years for the villages Anbu to find me." he said staring at the squad shinobies. These men are part of an elite squad that is meant to kill anyone who was able to escape the village. They also good in the art of assassination, tracking, interrogation and demolition. They also become similar to ghost since no one knows of their personal life.

"You have been a thorn in the villages side, Naruto." Said the man venomously. "Though many in Anbu HQ along with the Hokage. Called your little escape stunt ingenious. So Hokage-sama asks if you return with us willingly he will let you join Anbu and all of this will be forgotten."

"And if I say no?"

The four men moved their hands to their respected tanto. "Then you will be eliminated."

Naruto got into his fighting stance. His feet were close with his left leg a bit forward. His left hand was up front with a closed fist, while his right hand also in a closed fist close to his right cheek. "Then come and get me. For I won't be a mindless pawn."

The Anbu wearing a hawk mask charger with an over head slash. Naruto dodged by going left, then using his left hand to clamp on the assailant hand with an iron grip. Naruto applied more pressure making the masked shinobi let go of the tanto. Once the weapon dropped to the floor the blond kicked the anbu in the solar plexus and the Adams apple. Making the man stumble back before he fell to the floor dead, due to Naruto's kick being strong enough to make a dent on a tree trunk. Tiger soon went at him with his tanto in a reverse grip. Naruto evaded his slashes aimed to maim him. The blond soon dodges a horizontal slash aimed for his neck by pushing his body down. His back soon touches the floor and he spins around kicking the man in the hip and on his hand holding the tanto. Soon doing an upward kick to the man's jaw. Making him fly two feet into the air before falling to the ground unconscious by the force behind the kick.

The last two decided to work together on taking the blond down. Naruto soon grabbed the dropped tanto and began blocking their attacks. Bear mask Anbu soon tried to kick the blond, but Naruto caught it with his free hand. In the corner of his eye the blond saw the boar mask anbu going to stab him, so he moved out of the way and let the foot of the Bear mask anbu he caught get stabbed. While the Bear screamed in pain for having a tanto in his leg, Naruto stabbed the tanto he had in his hand into Boar's chest piercing his heart. The man fell and Naruto pulled out the tanto, cutting the arm of Bear that had the tanto and later threw the blade at the Anbu he kicked earlier.

"Damn you!" growled the Bear masked Anbu. He was in untold pain by the loss of his arm and the tanto in his left leg.

"Well your fault for not leaving me alone. Now I want to know how long it will take for the village to respond to you not reporting in. And how much time for them to come to Sotoba." Asked Naruto as he grabbed the tanto's hilt.

"Like I would tell y- Ahh!" shouted the man as Naruto twisted the tanto while also plunging the sword deeper into his leg.

"I won't ask again. How. Long?" he pressed the tanto deeper while making a circular motion.

"T-Three days for the village to respond! And Four months for them to arrive at this village!" shouted the man.

"Thank you for the information. Now die." Naruto pulled the Tanto out and slashed the man in the neck. The man soon fell to the floor and his pool of blood mixed with that of his allies. "I hope those wild dogs can be useful and take these bodies away, Eliminates any possibility of anyone accusing me." Naruto soon began to loot from the deceased bodies. Taking two tanto, one of the men's gear, ninja wire, shurikens and kunais. But his mind was planning on his future fight with members of his villages Anbu. 'Before I go down, I will take as many of them with me.'

-Monday, August 23rd-

It has been a few days since his attack by the group of Anbu. He continued his training and being calm on the situation. Thankfully the wild dogs took the bodies. He cleaned up the ground by covering the blood stains with dirt and mud. He was now heading to visit Nao to see how she was doing. He hasn't seen her in town so he was a bit worried

"Nao-san, are you their?" Naruto went to the residence Yasumori residents. As he entered the house and reached the family room he sees Nao lying on the ground. "Nao!" he rushed towards her and checks her pulse. It was beating in a accelerated rate her skin was slightly cold.

Naruto went to the phone and dialed the quick emergency line. A few minutes later an ambulance came and took Nao to the hospital. He was thanked by her husband Mikiyasu for being in the right place at the right time.

-Thursday, August 25th-

A few days has passed since Nao's incident. And we now find Naruto headed to the doctor for his physical. As he waited in the room he was greeted by Ritsuko Kunihiro. She has very long turquoise hair that spiral curls and reach her knees and has blue eyes. She was currently wearing her nurse uniform that consists of a knee length white dress and white stocking and white shoes along with a white nurse hat.

"Ah Naruto is good to see you here." She said with a kind smile.

"Like wise I noticed that you came today with Tohru. Are you two going out?" he asked. Her response was a blush and waving her hands in denial. "Calm down I was only teasing. Besides any guy who gets you would consider themselves lucky."

"T-Thank you." She said with an intense blush. "Now remove your clothing and wear the gown. The Doctor will be here soon to examine." The blond nodded as he removed his clothing and put on the hospital gown. After the getting that he was okay and the doctor left, he began to remove the gown. However, he didn't notice Ritsuko opening and quickly but silently closing the door. Her face was crimson red at the sight she saw.

Naruto by all means was well developed. He was more muscular than many of the males in Sotoba, but leaner than Tomio. A well chiseled chest with a solid 6 pack. And she also a small sight of his…trooper. Even do it was hidden by his underwear she can tell it was above the average length. In all she could only think of one thing 'Lucky girl whoever gets him.'

-Later that Night-

Naruto decided to do a midnight run to clear his mind. As he was jogging he saw a couple that he doesn't usually see in the village. Both wearing fancy clothing and that immediately told him that these where the Kirishiki.

"Hi you two must be Mr. and Mrs. Kirishiki?"

The two turned to look at him. The male on the right has blue hair and red eyes, and wearing a very upper-class clothing. While the female has blond hair and black eyes, also wearing fancy clothing. And she was stunningly beautiful. "Yes that is us and who might you be?"

"The name is Naruto Uzumaki. I along with another family were the previous new residents in Sotoba. I would have come to greet you all however…" he turned to look at the direction where the graves are located. "I recently lost someone I loved so I was in a bit of depression."

"Oh poor dear. I am sorry for your loss." Said the woman.

"It's alright. At least one day I will see her again. Since she was the only thing that I cared about in this place." He said giving a kind smile to the Kirishiki couple.

"Well if you wish to speak with us. Our house is always open."

"I am honored um… I am sorry but I never got your names." Said Naruto rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh how rude of us. Well my name is Seishirou Kirishiki and this is my wife Chizuru Kirishiki." Said the head of the Kirishiki household.

"It was nice knowing both of you. I hope to meet again in the future. And if you ever wish to visit my doors are open." He said waving the two good bye and headed home.

"That boy is the one Megu-chan talks so much about." Said Chizuru staring at the boy as he left.

"I can see why she is so fond of him. Very kind and also has a strong will. The boy could have a cluster of women's wanting to be with him." Said the man with a chuckle.

"Hopefully he and Megu-chan can reunite. And be together forever under the cloak of eternal night." Said Chizuru as they headed back to , she turned one moment to look at the boy as he jogged in the distance. 'And who knows I may also fall for him.'

-Sunday, August 28th-

Two days has passed since Megumi's birthday. And now Naruto was once again watching the death of another person he saw precious, Noa. Clenching his teeth he glared at the man who was holding her portrait. He received a letter from Noa telling him the truth of her husband being a drunk who would beat her and shout at her recalling her past. But she couldn't do anything since when he goes back to being sober he is a nice guy everyone in Sotoba knows.

First the love of his life, now Noa who helped him during his troubling time. He wondered if this was some sort of epidemic that was going around. But if so why had Toshio done nothing to tell them about it? And why was he keeping this information hidden. Unable to find answers he focused back to see another person he called 'precious' be buried into the ground.

-Monday, September 12th, Nighttime-

Sleep.

It's the only time his mind let him wonder to dream of Megumi and there would have been future. If he could he would ask the Shinigami to accelerate his time to be closer to her. However like the past couple of nights he also felt a presence. A being that was not of this world observing him.

But unlike those nights this time he woke up. Looking up to see Megumi wearing a red and black corset, a spiked choker, black skirt, black elbow length fingerless gloves, knee-length socks. Her eyes were black as night and a red iris appeared from it. Her hair was the same twin tail style with a black and white striped ribbon holding it in place. Around her neck was the necklace he placed on her grave marker. In all she looked both beautiful and sexy, in a dark way. "Megumi?"

She gave him a caring smile as she kneeled down to kiss him on the lips. Even do her lips were cold, he could still feel the warmth behind the kiss. "Soon my love. We will be together, now and forever." She leaned into his neck and gently sang her fangs. The feeling was similar to a pinch, but the sensation was…alluring. She soon parted and kissed him again. "We will be together soon. Sleep tight Naru-koi." She said as she left the room. Leaving Naruto to close his eyes thinking that it was all a dream.


	3. Discovery and Transition

**Frozen2night here and thanks for being patient with me. Had to calm down** **my ADHD to finish this up.**

 **Also there will be a lemon in this chapter. It's the first one I ever did so don't flame me to much.**

 **I don't own shiki or Naruto.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Discovery and Transition

-Tuesday, September 13th-

 _'_ _What a strange dream.'_ Thought Naruto as he got of his bed and headed to the bathroom. He felt a bit drained, tiered and sore around his neck, possibly slept in an uncomfortable position. _'But at least I saw Megumi. And I have to say she looked ho…'_ was the last of his thought as he saw red lipstick on his lips and two mosquito like marks on his neck. The same place where Megumi bit him in his dream.

The sudden realization of the dream most likely not being a dream hit him hard. _'Okay Naruto calm down. So Megumi is alive but the question is how is she even alive? I saw her dead body and was present during her funeral.'_ he touched his neck feeling a pinch of pain/pleasure when he touched the spot of the bite. However his eyes widened when he remembered a being that followed that pattern. _'I have to get to the bottom of this. For if I am right…we have vampires in Sotoba.'_

Naruto got on his bike and headed into town. Hoping that the library had some information of supernatural beings. And with a village with many shrines and such, supernatural believers would be present. So finding such books are very likely.

-Sotoba Library-

Once he reached the Library by midday and took a book about the supernatural and began reading. Apparently he was right about Megumi most likely being a vampire, possibly a different breed of them. But if so how many of the people that died turned into one?

"Yuzuki-san?" Naruto turned a moment to look at the one who spoke. It was the Seishin Muroi, the junior monk of Sotoba. He is bespectacled young man with fair complexion, neat, silver hair combed out of his eyes and glistering emerald green eyes. He is always seen in his traditional priest robe, which is colored black.

"Oh, Junior Monk, I'm sorry. Yuzuki-san quit his job suddenly." Said the woman who is currently working at the library.

"What?" asked a surprised Seishin. "Don't tell me he passed away…"

"What? No, no." the woman said before waving her hands back and forth. "He just quit his job. That's why I'm working two jobs, here and the next-door nursery."

Both Naruto and the young monk looked at the picture of the man. "He was very popular among the children. We're all so surprised since this was so sudden. He seemed to like it here…" said the woman. "I wonder if he's going somewhere." She said with confusion written in her face.

Naruto thought of what it could be. By what she said his behavior was out of the ordinary. So something must have happen for the man to make such a drastic action. And he had a feeling that it was connected to numerous death and the appearance of Megumi.

-Nighttime-

The night once more envelopes the Sotoba. And Naruto was completely asleep. However, since he was more tiered than usual he didn't sense that someone entering his house. This time it was Nao who stood before him. She softly caressed him as she didn't want to wake the blond up, not sure if she can. The woman recalled what Megumi has said about Naruto's blood.

-Flashback-

 _"_ _So you bit him? You know what will happen." asked Chizuru taking a sip of her drink._

 _Megumi nodded and sighed. "Yes, and it was totally worth it."_

 _"_ _How does he taste?"_

 _The pink haired girl went over and recalled Naruto's flavor. "It has multiple flavors all of them joining in a perfect union, smooth and giving a slight warm sensation down your throat. And giving a tingling effect on your tongue along with sending shiver all over your body. It is very addicting, possibly the most divine blood anyone could ever drink."_

 _Nao was around and heard what Megumi has said. She was planning on going to her family to see if they could be turned. But the thought of having her first taste of her new life being Naruto's blood made her change of plans._

-End of Flashback-

She raised his arm close to her lips and soon sank her fangs into his skin. And like Megumi said it was 'divine'. So many tastes were bursting into her taste buds. It was difficult for her to even stop. She then with much resistance released and left the room. But not without giving a kiss to the sleeping blond on the cheek.

-Wednesday, September 14th-

Naruto woke up and he felt even drained like yesterday morning. He looked down to see similar marks that were on his neck now on his left arm. Maybe Megumi came to drink a little bit more of his blood. But if so why didn't she wake him up?

Putting those thoughts aside Naruto went back to his usual training. But now added training with the weapons he gained from the Anbus. He trained in his accuracy with the kunais and shurikens. Along with improving his swordsmanship. The blond teen finished with practicing his martial arts. When that was done he decided to eat breakfast from the local dinner.

-Chigusa restaurant-

"You feeling okay?" the blond turned to look at Kanami Yano the owner of the roadside restaurant, Chigusa. She has shoulder-length dark-red hair, amber eyes, fair skin and a well built body for a woman in her thirties. She white shirt under a green blazer and tachi pants with red sandals.

"I'm fine. A bit sore but that was from maybe overdoing on my morning exercise." He said.

"I see, so how are you holding up?" Kanami asked. She and almost everyone in Sotoba knew of his feelings towards Megumi. However, a few females both married and single were a bit jealous of it. Naruto was what any woman wanted in a man. Kind, caring, hard-working, responsible, generous, humble and understanding. He also protects those who are weaker than others. Great with kids. And a stamina that many of the women could define as god-like, if him running 10 laps around Sotoba with a few drops of sweat meant anything. Many would give anything to be with him even divorce their husband if he ever asked, hell they would even share.

"Not so well but I am managing. I lost the girl I loved and then Nao who became another precious person to me... It hard." He said taking a sip of his drink.

"Well if you need any help. You know where to find me." said the red-haired restaurant owner.

"Thanks, Kana-chan." He said with a smile and went back to his food. However, if he looked back he would have seen a small blush on her face.

-later that night-

Once again Naruto was too far deep in his slumber to notice an intruder entering his home. This time it was Chizuru Kirishiki in an elegant violet dress. The reason she was even able to enter his house

"Megu-chan came here to taste your blood. I want to taste it for myself." Said the blond female as she went to his right side and lifted his arm.

Her fangs soon sunken into his flesh and his blood shot into her mouth. Crimson irises appeared in her eyes as the overwhelming taste entered her mouth. The blood was smooth yet a little thick, it has so many different flavors that it was making it difficult to let go. Putting a lot of will power she withdrew. Blood still spilled on the side of her mouth.

 _'_ _She wasn't kidding.'_ The woman looked down at the blond while licking her lips to not waste the blood. _'His blood is so good! Way better than any blood I had ever tasted! I would be addicted to the flavor…however.'_ Her eyes went to look at the two other marks that were on his body beside the one she did to him. _'He may turn into something else. But it will mean that can still produce this delicious blood! Just a few more bites and he will join our big growing family.'_

Feeling tempted the woman went over and kissed the boy. Her body lying on top of his making her chest rub on his, and feeling his well toned body. She soon felt something poking her near her waist. Chizuru looked towards his member and was to be shocked at the sight. It was fully erect and was almost bursting from his pants. Curiosity has taken the better of the woman and pulled his pants down. Their before her was a member that was twelve inches in length and three inches girth with no foreskin. _'And he is well endowed. I wonder how you taste down their?'_

-Lime-

The blond woman soon moved her head towards the boy's member. She began licking his rod like someone would to an ice-cream pop. When Chizuru reached the top and took a taste of the pre-cum that was coming out. It was salty but sweet. Wanting more she began to bob her head slowly reaching the back of her neck. The good thing of being undead is no gag reflex.

Chizuru soon began to bob faster wanting to taste his load while her tongue massaged the rod within her mouth. Her throat was also vibrating around the boys cock. The undead woman heard the boy groan in pleasure from her action. Her left hand began to massage his balls gently not wanting him to wake up. While her right hand began to shove two of her fingers into her wet dripping pussy. Her fingers where moving in a blur as she imagined this rod going inside her. Chizuru was debating whether or not to do that now. But she expect Megumi wants to be his fist. After that she will have a piece of him.

Chizuru soon felt the boys rod pulse. Wanting him to shoot his seeds into her mouth she increased the pace even more. Naruto soon fires a large amount of cum into her mouth, making her cheeks bulge. When he finished the vampire stood up and a small amount of cum fell out of her mouth and on to her shirt. The remaining was swallowed down by the woman. She moaned in ecstasy of the boy's baby batter.

 _'_ _Good tasting blood and cum. If only we had met first he would have been mine alone. But I at least gave him his first Blowjob, so a point for me.'_ the woman thought to herself. Chizuru soon began to clean her clothing by licking off the white semen. Looking at the time she headed out but not without kissing the boy once more.

-Lime End-

-Friday, September 16th-

Naruto was walking down the hallway of school. He would prefer being home since he was exhausted but declined the idea. Since today is the last day of the school week.

"Aoi…" Said Natsuno in front of the door for the underclassmen.

"Ah Natsuno." The one who spoke was Aoi the younger sister of Toru, Natsuno's only friend. The girl has short black hair and gray eyes. Unlike her brother who is also blond. "What is it?"

"Is Toru absent again today?" asked the most anti-social guy in Sotoba. Naruto stopped one moment and listened from the corner of the hall.

"Yeah. He's playing hooky." Responded Aoi.

"What?"

"He just bough a new video game, so he's been playing it all this time…just laying around like he's in a trance." Said Aoi.

"I see."

"Are you going to stop by today?"

"No. I'll stop by tomorrow earlier than usual tomorrow." Said Natsuno.

Naruto soon headed to the classroom. But wondering if Toru's behavior was due to him being lazy as someone he once knew.

-Konoha-

As black haired kid with pineapple style pony tail. Sneezed suddenly as he was watching the clouds. "Troublesome." He said as he once more looked up at the sky.

-Sotoba-

Or some other reasons. Naruto let it slide and headed to class. However he wondered how Megumi was doing. If he only knew what she has done against Natsuno and his friend Toru.

-Sunday, September 18th-

Naruto was exhausted beyond anything he has felt before. It was like all his energy was drained. He tried to get up but he couldn't even get out of bed. And if someone looked at him they would say he was beyond sick. _'How am I so exhausted? I slept well and didn't wake up any time during the night.'_ Naruto coughed feeling his throat being dry. _'Guess I will be in bed all day'_ he thought as he soon went to sleep again.

-Monday, September 19th, nighttime-

The sound of someone tapping his window woke Naruto up from his slumber. His heavy lidded eyes went to look at Megumi. She wore a red shirt under a yellow long-sleeve sweater and red skirt with white heeled boots. "Megumi-chan…"

"Hey Naruto-kun." She said as she opened the w and window fully and entered his room. "Sorry for not seeing you in a while. I was a bit busy." She said feeling bad for not visiting him.

"It's fine. At least I am able to see you again. How's life as a vampire?" he asked weakly.

"So you know." She said sadly.

"Yeah and I don't care. If you are human or a vampire, Megumi-chan will always be Megumi-chan." He said with a smile. Megumi walked to his side and traced her fingers on his whiskers.

"Naruto today is the day you might become like me." Said Megumi with worry in her voice. The chances of him being turned was very slim. But she hoped he can be like her, the lucky few.

"Guess our promise of being forever together will be true huh?" he said with a weak smile.

"Yeah…Naruto can I…" Naruto looked at her red eyes. _'She must be hungry.'_ Thought Naruto and soon nodded as Megumi soon enough bit him again on the neck. This time she didn't stop, she began to take all of the remaining blood Naruto had in his body. And the blonde's eyes soon began to shut. As his world was engulfed in darkness.

-Dream-

Naruto opened his eyes to see he was in an open clearing of a dead forest. He looked up to the sky to see it was night with a red moon shinning the sky red. " A 'Blood Moon'? Just like the night I was born." Said the blond as he soon heard a growl.

Naruto turned to see a massive black wolf that reached his shoulder blade. It had a few red tribal markings on its body. And it's teeth were pure-white and sharp enough to tear an arm clean off. The wolf's crimson iris stared at him like it was looking into his soul.

"So you are the demon my old village believe I will become." Said the blond looking at he wolf.

The wolf said nothing simply came closer to the blond. And soon sat on its hind legs. It's tail wagging not sure of if it's either joy or agitation.

"Well I wouldn't mind becoming what they hated me for. Since someone I love is in a way a demon. And if it means to protect her an those precious to me. So be it." Said Naruto now petting the wolf. "Turn me to demon I was destined to be." The wolf soon growled and moved its head to bite Naruto on the wrist. Naruto suppressed the pain as long as he could and watched as black veins appeared on his skin and traveled all over his body. Unable to hold it much longer he screamned in pain as the sclera of his eyes turned black and his iris turned red. His canines began to grow sharper and his nails turned to claws. The moon above them started to glow red.

Soon enough the world was engulfed into the black abyss. The only thing shinning was the blood moon in the sky.

* * *

 **Well that was chapter 2 of 'Naruto the Jinrou'. Hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **Till next time.**


End file.
